helena
by hlfudge
Summary: something i wrote last year never finsihed it kinda a rip off of TVD lol REALLY LONG THOUGH BTW


I sat there on the couch watching the TV screen. Well I wasn't really watching as I was lost in my thoughts. Today was the first day of grd.12. I suppose I should have been excited, but I wasn't really.

There wasn't much to do around North Carolina. I like the old small town I use to live in better. Ever since my parents died I had to go live with Aunt Jan. Aunt Jan was my fathers only sibling. I didn't really like Aunt Jan that much but I respected her. She didn't have to take me in. If she had choose not to take me I would have ended up in a foster home. That would have sucked.

My parents died in a car accident. Their friend who was driving the car was drunk and he drove off a cliff. The other man died too. I miss my parents so much. It wasn't fair.

Now I'm living with Aunt Jan in North Carolina. I hate North Carolina. I hate the snow, everything. The phone rung through the house.

"Helena, please go answer the phone," Aunt Jan called from upstairs. I put down the TV remote and headed towards the phone.

"Helena Lawrence speaking," I answered. All I heard from the other line was slow steady breathing. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Hello?" I tried again. The breathing seemed to be the only sound I could hear. That and my heart pounding. The phone line went dead. Whoever had been on the other line hung up. I hesitated before I put the phone back down. There was no reason to feel paranoid but something just didn't feel right. Little did I know how my sad little pathetic life was going to change in the blink of an eye. I checked the number. It was blocked.

"Who was it?," Asks Aunt Jan from up the stairs. I didn't want to freak her out.

"I don't know they hung up before I answered," I called back. I make my way towards my room and shut the door behind me. As I make my way towards my bed I accidentally knock down a picture frame. I walked toward the frame and picked it up. It was a picture of my parents and I. I studied it for awhile. My mom's blond hair tightly wrapped in a bun. No speck of makeup on her face except for a light brush of lip-gloss. I had her same nose. Small and perfect, that's what everyone else says. My dad's blond hair with his 'cool' black streaks. And me. I was about 4½ feet high. My blond hair also wrapped in a bun because if I didn't my mom threatened to chop it all off.

I chuckled to myself quietly. The picture was taken back when I was 13. Little did I know 5 years later my parents wouldn't be here. I checked my alarm clock. A half an hour before school started. I walked up to the mirror. Looking back at me was a 5 ½ foot tall girl with long bleach blond hair down to her waist. With a nice light tan. Someone honked their car horn from outside. I look outside the window. I see Rachelle's mini van parked in my driveway.

Rachelle was the first person I met when I moved to North Carolina. She was extremely popular which makes me popular because we're friends. Rachelle is that happy go lucky kind of person. She was an extreme girl and is always hyper. Sometimes its very irritating but I love her like a sister. She has a dark cooper red hair color. So dark that it could be mistaken for the color burgundy. But it wasn't. She had bright blue eyes. I still think there the color grey but she claims its blue. And she is long and lean. She looks like a Vogue model.

"BE RIGHT THERE," I yelled to my best friend Rachelle. I reapplied my makeup, quickly took off my night gown and put on my tight skinny jeans, tank top and slashed on a pair of heels. I got out the door before my Aunt could say a thing.

I walked up to my best friends mini van. Rachelle rolled down the window. This time her normally long curly red hair was cut down to her chin. Her huge sunglasses that took up about half her face and a yellow strapless sun dress. Rachelle is obsessed with the color yellow. But I do have to say that the yellow does go good with her red cooper hair color. She looked like a movie star.

" I love what you did to your hair," I compliment her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?," Rachelle asked me. My head snapped down. Shoes, check, shirt, check, pants, check. What could I be missing? Was it something on her? I looked at my friend confused.

"UAGH your forgetting your bag. You know with your cell phone, makeup, hair brush and school work," my friend told me annoyed. "gosh u forget everything," Rachelle demanded rolling her eyes.

"Nice to see you to," I replied back sarcastically as I ran back inside. I went to the kitchen counter. My bag wasn't there? Where was it? I checked everywhere I could think of. I heard Rachelle's car honk twice from outside. Where did I leave my bag? Before I could think of anything I heard my bedroom door slam.

I walked up to my room. I was about to open my door when I heard coughing. It sounded like it was coming from my room. But it wasn't Old Witch Jan because I could hear her talking on her cell from upstairs. Was someone in my room?

Helena what are you thinking there's no way anyone could… Rachelle's car honk interrupted my thoughts. The honk startled me which caused me to bump my foot against the door. I froze in fear. The only thing I could hear was my racing heart. I heard slow footsteps in my room. It got louder as they came closer to the door.

It took all my effort to grab the doorknob. I didn't know what I was doing. I swung the door open. Nothing? Nothing but my stuff and bag. But didn't I just check there a couple minutes ago? Rachelle honked her horn again. I quickly grabbed my bag and raced for the door.

"What took you so long," Rachelle demanded as I got into her car. I couldn't tell her something was in my room or else she would think I'm crazy. Maybe I was? But I would not tell her.

"Just had to make a small phone call," I lied. I just gained popularity and I wont lose it for a small act of my imagination.

Chapter

When we got to school Greg was waiting beside his car in the parking lot. He had dark black hair. Last time I saw him he had light brown hair. He greeted me with a small peck on the lips.

"So how's my favorite girl," he asked me. We just recently started going out.

"Fine", I told him. But the truth is I wasn't fine. I was still shaken over what happened.

When we got inside I stuffed my bag into my locker and we headed towards class. I take my seat. As I get my stuff out of my desk something light hits me on the back. I turn around to see a crumbled up piece of paper on the floor. I pick it up and uncrumble it.

Helena

My place 8:00

Greg. J

I look towards Greg. He gives me his puppy dog look. I turn back to the note and write.

**Greg**

**Sure 8:00**

**Helena ****J**

I crumble up the piece of paper again and throw it to Greg just as Mr. Jackson walks into the class. His normally grey hair is now white. He's my favorite teachers because he's so old he doesn't even notice if someone's gone or even dies right in front of him. I'm surprised the school let him stay for so long. They probably just feel sorry for the man.

"Class there will be a new student joining us today. He just moved from Alaska, and I want you to make him feel welcome. His name is Jace".

Everyone in the class all sat up straight to see this kid. Its been about two years since there has been a new comer besides me. Everyone is hoping that this kid was hot. I have to admit so was I.

James's Pov:

"Class there will be a new student joining us today. He just moved from Alaska, and I want you to make him feel welcome. His name is Jace," Mr. Jackson announced. I heard chair scratches throughout the room. Poor teacher. He cant even remember my name I told him one minute ago.

"Actually sir my name is James," I told the teacher politely.

"Oh my mistake his name is Jane," says Mr. Jackson I step into a room full of children. Well practically I am their age. But I've been their age for awhile now. I take a seat beside a girl with long blonde hair. I could see all the different color streaks of blonde in her hair. I could tell it was all natural but the streaks were blind to a humans eye. She had a light tan from getting to much sun over the summer. She also had dark brown chocolate eyes. She looks towards me and flashes a quick smile. I return the smile being careful not to flash my fangs.

"Hi. I'm Helena." She holds out a hand. "And I highly doubt your name is Jane," she give a short chuckle. Her voice was soft and welcoming. Helena was a nice name.

"James," I tell her. There was a man a couple rows across from us staring at us like an hawk. He had dark black hair with dark blue eyes. I could see the hint of jealousy in his eyes. Helena didn't notice him though. He was most likely her boyfriend. She gives me one last look before she returns her head into her book. I slowly take my eyes off her and onto my text book.

Helena's Pov:

When the bell rang I pick up my stuff and walk towards Rachelle. When we get outside she starts freaking out.

"OMG! The new guy is HOT! And he was totally checking you out and you talked to him and-," she keeps going on as I start to tune her out. I see James talking to someone far away.

Not far enough that I couldn't see him. You couldn't miss him. Dark brown hair. Leather jacket. Tall, dark handsome impossible to miss.

He was talking to another guy. I couldn't make out much features of the other one. What I could see was he had dark blond hair and was wearing a leather jacket too. I could see from a distance that he was very good looking to.

"Are you even listening to me," Rachelle demanded. I just shook my head. Rachelle's head slowly turned toward where I was staring.

"Oh No. You already have a boyfriend. His name is Greg, remember? Its enough that your hitting on Jane, which is quite an unusual name for a guy. But to start hitting on his friend too! That's over the top."

"His name is James," I corrected. I look towards her. She's still staring at them. Why wasn't she responding. Her mouth drops open half way. I look back towards the guys. Both of them were staring at us. They knew we were staring at them. Suddenly my face flushed up. I'm glad that they were too far away to see me blush. I go as red as a tomato. The blond raises his hand and waves at us. Both Rachelle and I look towards each other.

"I think we should go now," I tell her and start to head off the opposite way of James and his friend when Rachelle grabs me and pulls me back.

"If we are going any where, its to two guys over there," Rachelle hints. My eyes went wide. She wouldn't but knowing her I know she would.

"WHAT N-," I start but she's already dragging me towards the two guys. All I can do now is pray.

"I have a boyfriend remember," I tell her trying to get her to stop.

" I wont tell him. What are friends for. Oh and I call dibs on the blond," she tells me. Was she crazy. I was going to be in so much trouble. Just as I thought I was going to die my savior came to my rescue.

"Helena. Just want to remind you 8:00," Greg said as he came towards us. I quickly broke free from Rachelle's grip and walked towards him. God was I ever happy to see him.

"Of course I remember. Oh can I get a ride home with you?" I asked Greg trying to escape Rachelle's evil plans. Greg looked confused.

"Aren't you going to get a ride with Rachelle?" he asked suddenly looking towards Rachelle. That's weird he usually would be all over it and happy to take me home. Why not now? He looked stressed.

" How come? Did I do something wrong", I ask him confused.

" No its just-," he started before someone cuts him off.

" It's okay I can take her home," James said as he walked up to us.

Greg hesitated for a second, shrugged and walked away. Why did he do that? Allowing another guy to take me home. I looked towards James. He flashed a small smile. I didn't return it. I wasn't going to accept a ride home from someone I just met.

"Its okay I'll get a ride home with Rachelle," I tell him. I looked back to see Rachelle wasn't last were I saw her. I looked around frantic she couldn't have left me.

"She's over there," he tells me as he points to Rachelle and the blond. If she was any closer they could be attached. Rachelle was like that though with every guy.

"Ok well I think I should start going now. Thanks anyway ," I say making it out as quickly as I could. I walk towards Rachelle grab her arm and start heading towards her car.

"What! That was rude. You didn't even let me finish my conversation and you didn't even say hi," she rants on.

"Just drive me home," I tell her without looking back.

When I got home I put my bag on the counter and hope it will stay there this time. I really didn't want to go into my room but knew I had to. I slowly walk to my room and swing my door open. My eyes went wide. My mouth dropped all the way.

My neat and tidy room was a mess. Everything was scattered everywhere. It looked like a tornado hit my room. I take a step in. As I do an awful stench hits me. I have to plug my nose so I don't start choking on the floor. There was something written on the mirror. Blood. Someone wrote something on my mirror with blood! I walk towards the mirror and read.

_**I'LL BE WATCHING AND WAITING**_

Chapter

A swerve of panic and fear hit me. Who could have done this? And where did they get the blood?

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind me. I spun around and ran towards the door. I try to open the door but it was locked. I was locked in. But my door doesn't have a lock. I start screaming and pound against the door. I quickly run to my window and open it.

I slid my body through. I didn't land so graceful though as I was still wearing my heels. When I got outside I remove my heels and run towards my car. I flinch as the sharp rocks pokes and cuts at my feet.

I grab the car handle and try to open the door. Locked. I pat down my pockets. I've left the keys in my bag. My bag was in the kitchen. No one is home and the door was locked. Only way in is through my open window. Was it worth it? I couldn't walk anywhere as we live in the middle of no where. I needed to get out of here.

I walk up to my window and peer in. everything was still scattered. I hesitated before I slowly pull myself back into my room. When I get to my room I slowly creep to my door. I hesitate before I turn the handle and the door swung open. My heart was beating faster then I ever thought it could. I was scared. All these questions kept popping into my head. What the hell was going on? Why me?

I walk out in the hallway. Just as I was about to turn the corner to the kitchen Old Witch Jan's grey/black cat whispers meows behind me. I jumped startled. Yeah I thought Jan meant whiskers to but no its whispers.

"Stupid cat," I mutter under my breath. Whispers meows again then again.

"Shut up," I tell her. She started to hiss. Her hair going up all the way and back arched. It was like those cats you saw on Halloween. It started to freak me out. A blast of wind passes by behind me. And that's when whispers started to calm down. I ignore the creepy thoughts in my head and make my way to the kitchen.. Everything was how I remembered it to be. Except my bag wasn't there.

James's Pov:

As I walk into the mansion I feel a presence behind me. I jerk around quickly and caught Damian by surprise. Before he did his strike on me I strike at him.

I catch his fist in mid air and throw back at him. I didn't mean to throw back to hard as he went flying into the wooden bench with the flower vases. As he hit them the vases all smashed. Well there went 200 year old vases I thought to myself. Damian jumped back up and gave me a snarl. His dark green eyes went black with anger of me being able to take him down. I just stood there knowing one wrong move and he would lose it. Soon he softened and his eyes slowly started turning bright green again. He went into a laughing fit.

"Just like old times little brother," Damian managed to spit out threw his laughter. What was he doing here? I thought he said he was going to head back to California.

" I thought you said you were leaving," I told him coldly not joining into the laughter. It took a couple seconds before his laughter died. He stared at me then tilted his head a bit.

" I thought bout it. Then I thought to myself I should stay here and spend some time with my lil bro," Damian said flashing me one of his mischief smiles.

"No you want something. I just don't know what it is," I told him coldly.

"Cant I want to stay with my brother and not want something," he pretends to look hurt.

"No you are not capable of not wanting something. Anytime you show up you always want something," I answer back still glaring at him. He seemed to think about it before he answered.

"True". He still had that smirk on his face. I knew there was no chance on changing his mind. All I could do now is wait till he gets bored and leaves.

Helena's Pov:

I started to panic. I was sure I left my bag there. A whole bunch of words I never thought I knew went through my head. No one but me was in the house. But someone was. Today I left my bag on the counter and found it in my room. I ran franticly to my room. And sure enough there was my bag. I didn't take the time to think through it. I grabbed my bag and ran for my car.

I started the engine and drove away. Where should I go? Greg I should go to Greg's. I found my cell phone and dialed his number. His answering machine. I hung up.

Oh well I'll tell him I was bored and decided to come by early. As I reached his house I had a weird feeling. He lived in a small mansion. He could probably have 200 people sleep over. I always got lost on mine own in there.

Was that a new car in their driveway? In their driveway sat a silver Toyota. It looked like Janice's car. Janice and I been friends since grd.6. What was she doing at Greg's. we all knew she had a crush on Greg. A thought crossed my mind. She wouldn't though. I stepped out the car, brushed the thought from my head and just hopped that my thought was wrong.

I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. His mom answered. She was wearing a long white turtle neck dress. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun.

"Hello Mrs. Presley," I greeted her with a smile.

"Oh my. I haven't seen you in awhile," she greeted me back coldly.

Greg didn't tell his parents he was dating me. He said it was because they don't accept anyone. So she thinks I'm just one of his friends.

"Is Greg home?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Oh. I'm afraid not dear. He's out with his girlfriend".

Chapter

GIRLFRIEND! This must have been some sick joke. All I could do was stand there and stare. It took all my effort not to let my mouth drop. Was he cheating on me, with Janice? No Janice was my friend she would never do such a thing. She couldn't.

"G-g-girlfriend," I manage to spit out. She looked at me confused.

"Why yes darling. Janice and him been together awhile now. You guys are like best friends. Didn't he tell you?" she said to me. My shock quickly turned to anger. Not just at Greg but Janice to.

"No he didn't," I replied. She looked at me closely and shrugged.

"Oh well I don't know why he didn't tell you," she said looking more confused then she did before.

_I know why_. I thought bitterly in my head.

"Sorry to bother you then. When Greg gets home can you tell him that I hope he had a nice time with his girlfriend. Oh and that I cant make it tonight," I asked Mrs. Presley.

"Sure, no problem honey. Come back soon," she dismissed me by shutting the door. There was no way I was coming back soon.

_Cant tell them because they don't accept anyone._ I mimicked in my head. I stormed off to my car and slammed the door shut. Now where do I go. Rachelle. I drove to Rachelle's. I parked in her parking lot holding back tears. I rung their doorbell. Rachelle answered. She looked me up and down.

"Oh my god," she said when my tears burst out.

I told her everything. Starting from after to school to Greg. When I finished I looked up to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging opened.

"Oh My God," she said for the millionth time. It seemed to be her word of the day. I could see that she believed me about the person who was in my room. Why did I ever doubt to tell her? I was stupid.

"Your not going home. You have to stay here for a couple days. Should we call the police?" she asked. Should we and say what. _Yea uh officers there was whispering in my room, my bag kept moving. Someone locked my door even though I don't have a lock and they scattered all of my stuff. But nothing was stolen _Sure and they would just tell us not to bother them again.

" What do we tell them? That someone broke into my house but didn't steal anything," I told her. She looked at me and nodded.

"Ok let me go tell my parents your spending a couple nights," she said and walked out the room. I took out my cell and called my home number. My dad answered? No it was the answering machine. My dad was dead. Hearing his voice made me want to cry all over again. When the bleep went it took me a sec before I could say anything.

"Uh hi Aunt Jan. Um yea I'm going to spend a couple nights at Rachelle's. So yea bye," I managed to spite out before my voice broke. A couple seconds later Rachelle walked in.

"Everything's fine. Your aloud. Only for four days though. Will that be enough time?" she blurted out in like five seconds.

"Yeah that's great thank you," I replied. I was about to put my phone in my pocket when it started ringing. I looked at the screen hoping it wasn't the one person in my mind. It was. It was Greg. I put the phone down. Rachelle grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Helena's phone," she answered bitterly.

"Yea no I don't think she really wants to speak to you. Wonder why," she said in a tone I couldn't really describe.

"If you meant that then you wouldn't have done that in the first place," she almost yelled. A couple seconds past before she said anything.

"Yeah no buh bye… I SAID GOODBYE," and she hung up. She let out a huge breath then said.

"All done," and tossed the phone back at me.

"Do you want to go out and get some dinner?" I ask Rachelle. I needed to get some air.

"Nah I need to finish my homework," she answered turning on her computer. That was good because I really didn't want her to come anyways.

"Ok I'm going to go out for a couple hours. Be back soon," I tell her. When I got outside I started to walk anywhere.

_Most girls when they find out their boyfriend been cheating on them would have their face stuffed with ice cream at the moment. Why wasn't I? Great now I'm craving ice cream. But not over Greg. He was an idiot. Stop thinking about him Helena. It wont help anything_.

So I changed the subject in my head. I started thinking about James. I wanted to see him again. Why didn't I accept the ride from him? Right because he could have been a crazy serial killer and I was his next target. When I stopped walking I found myself at the graveyard in front of my parents grave. I sat down and stared.

_why did have to be them? They did nothing wrong. _But life was like that. Even the people who do the worst things in the world don't get punished. I closed my eyes and drifted in my thoughts. I didn't fall asleep but it felt like it.

I just realized how dark it was outside. I could only make out a couple shapes. I tore my gaze off the grave and onto my watch. _9:39pm. _Crap I was going to be late. I stood up and started walking through the huge cemetery. It seemed like forever walking through here. Where was the exit? Now I couldn't see anything. I started walking with my hands in front of me like an idiot. I glanced at my watch. _10:03 pm_. I pulled out my cell. I dialed Rachelle's number. I started feeling better. It lasted a couple seconds until I realized I had no reception here. _Crap_. My word of the day. _Now think Helena. Retrace your steps._ So I started heading the way back I went before. I looked around about five minutes later. I didn't recognize anything. I quickly realized that I was no longer in the cemetery.

I was surrounded by trees. Fear started rising through me. I was lost. _Maybe if I sit down someone will find me. I will just get more lost if I keep walking._ I headed towards the nearest boulder and sat down against it.

I checked my watch again. _11:12 pm. They must be out looking for me right now. And when I get back I will be laughing over how worried I am now._ I didn't feel in any mood to laugh though. I stood up and started walking in circles around the boulder. I was freezing. I should have brought a jacket with me. I wrapped my hands around my arms. I started walking around the clearing._ Where were they? They must be clos-. _my thoughts where interpreted as I tripped over a log. It wasn't a log though. It was much to soft. I pulled myself off the ground. There was something wet on my hand. Felt like water. _Did I fall in a puddle?_ No. even in the dark I knew what it was. I could smell the awful stench of Blood. I looked behind me to see what I tripped over. I couldn't see. I pulled out my cell phone and used the light on there to see. It was a ….Body. And it wasn't just any body. It was Olivia's body. A scream escaped my throat.

James's Pov:

It was dark outside. Nothing that my eyes couldn't manage though. that's one of the advantages of being a vampire. There wasn't much out to hunt. I started towards the woods. Still looked like it did 102 years ago.

I was upset. I just finished reading one of those awful vampire books. I mean really. Vampires sparkle in the sunlight. Imaginations now a days are horrible. What happened to Anne Rice's books. Those where close enough. Now they have this Twilight crap. Everyone knows that vampire's burn in the sunlight. I mean they SPARKLE for god sake. We only burn in the sun if we don't feed. Us vampire have to feed once a day to withstand the sun.

I on the other hand have to feed double the amount because I choose to live off of animals which isn't as powerful.. I was so caught up in thinking I didn't realize the deer a mile away. Once I got my senses back I ran. I was there in seconds. I crouched down behind the bush and listened. The deer had no idea I was right behind the bush it was eating from.

I was just about to make my attack when a piercing scream rang through the forest. I heard the deer straighten up and run. The scream was from a girl. Unless it was a guy with a high pitched voice. You would be surprised with how many of them were out there. Another scream by the same person. I was hungry and angry now.

I got up and ran through the forest towards the scream. No more screams just loud sobbing. This better be something good. Because whoever this was just scared off my dinner. When I stepped into the clearing there was a girl. She was sitting on the ground curled in a ball rocking back and forth. She was sobbing very loud. The scent of blood hit me right there. I was starving.

I quickly brushed it off an walked towards the girl. She had blond tangled hair and her clothes were covered in dried mud. I put my hand on her shoulder to let her know that I was here. She screamed. She slashed herself at me. When she looked up at me I recognized her right away It was Helena.

Helena's Pov:

A screamed escaped my throat. All I could do was stare. I backed up a couple steps and screamed when my knee's gave out. I fell to the ground. I curled myself into a ball and started to cry.

There was a dead body right there. Not just any dead body but Olivia's. She went to my school. Not many people liked her. Most people didn't know she existed. I was sobbing loudly now.

Something hot and warm touched my shoulder. It felt nice in this cold night. Then a scary thought crossed my mind. What if it was the murderer? What if he or she heard me scream and came back to get me. I flung myself at the person. I was ready to fight and run. Except I couldn't see anything. I flung my arms all around me. Is this suppose to be the way I die? Well I didn't like it.

I finally hit something. A person. No a flash light. It fell to the ground. I hit the flashlight hard as I could feel the sharp sting in my hand. I ignored it and kept trying to fight.

"Helena quite it. Its me James. Are you hurt?" the person asked me. It was James. James? I quite fighting and looked up. I still couldn't see him though. James picked up the flashlight. He pointed it at his face. I squinted. The light was very bright. But I could see it was him. He pointed it back at me. No my hands.

"Your bleeding," he said. He said it as if it bothered him.

"N-No," I squealed out. I pointed towards the bushes behind me and started crying again. He started walking towards where I had pointed. There was no sound except my sniffing and the frogs. He came back towards me with a strange look on his face.

"Did you see who did this?" he asked me. I shook my head. He looked me. Making sure I wasn't lying? How can he be so calm about this? Its like he dealt with this many times! His gaze softened.

"Come on lets get outta here and get some help," he said. He offered me one of his hands. I hesitated. Should I trust him? What choice did I have. I took the rough hand and he lead the way back to the road. He just moved here. How did he know the way back? I didn't know the way. It was weird but I just brushed the thought out of my head.

"We cant just leave her there," I started protesting before he said.

"Were not I'm going to get the police right now," he told me. I pulled out my cell and checked if I had reception. I did. I dialed 911 and soon enough there was a ambulance then 3 police cars. They lead us to their police car and asked us a couple questions.

They asked questions like what were you doing in the forest. The question that put me off was if I was a girl or a guy. I mean really. After a thousand questions they let us go. James offered to drive me home. I accepted. If he was a serial killer then let him kill me. At this point I really didn't care.

I gave him instructions to get to Rachelle's. when we finally got there I got out of the car and didn't look back. Not even to say thank you. It was rude but I mean cut me some slack. There's some ghost thing in my house. My boyfriend, no make that my ex boyfriend been cheating on me, and I just found a dead body. They didn't tell us if she was dead or not. I hope for her sake she wasn't. I quietly got in the house and took off my muddy boots. I then tiptoed up the stairs and to Rachelle's bedroom. I slowly opened her door to find her sitting on her bed. She stared at me for a second then came running up to me wrapped her hands around me and gave me a huge hug.

"Oh my god. The police called us and told us everything. Are you okay? What happened?" she started blurting out everything at once. I told her everything. She looked at me shocked.

"What was James doing out there so late?" she asked. That question never popped into my head. What was he doing there so late?

"He told the police that he got lost exploring the town," I said. That is what he said. She gave me a look of disbelief but then softened. We got ready for bed. Well not really. It was 4:30 am. We skipped school the next day and slept in. I needed it. I slept till 3:09 pm. Rachelle was up much more earlier then that. She is an early riser. Aunt Jan kept calling. But I ignored all of them and gave her a text that said, _everything's fine. I'm fine. Stop calling please or else I'm gunna turn off my phone_. It wasn't the nicest message but I didn't really feel like talking to her. Sure enough she stopped calling.

Rachelle told me that the police stopped by. They said that Olivia was okay. She lost allot of blood and had to stay in the hospital. She doesn't remember anything but glowing eyes and fangs. They think it was an animal. They just don't know what animal. Whatever it was I hope they catch it soon.

James's Pov:

I tried to dial his cell number again. Answering machine. I hung up. I was furious. He couldn't just go and do that. He didn't cover up his tracks or anything. He just left her there. Everywhere he goes trouble follows. I felt a burning in my hands. I look down to see what it was. My cell phone was crushed in my palm. I let it drop to the floor and took a seat on the sofa. I sat for a couple seconds. I couldn't sit. I stood up and started to pace back and forth. What was he thinking! Before I could think anything else I heard the door open and shut from downstairs. I was there in seconds. Damian looked surprised for a second then laughed.

"Nice to see you to bro. I didn't think you would miss me that much though," he said. I just stood there and stared. Was he for real?

"You left the girl alive," I said through my clenching teeth. He looked at me for a second then said.

" that may cause some difficulties…. For you". What did he mean?

"Because so far I don't exist in this world. No one knows me yet. But what are they going to think when mysterious deaths start happening, right after the new guy James Roy comes to town," Damian said raising an eye brow. So this is what its about. He wants to expose me.

He wanted me gone. I just stared. He gave me a wink and headed up the stairs.

Chapter

Helena's Pov

Its been about a week since Olivia was attacked. They just let her out of the hospital. She had to stay home though for a couple of days. I was just glad that she was fine. When I got home I went to go check my room. Everything was in its normal place. Talk about weirdness huh.

Rachelle and I decided to go get some ice cream. Rachelle chose chocolate mint and I got plane vanilla.

I turned towards Rachelle hoping to start a conversation. Before I said anything she started.

"So what happened to your room?" she asked. What do I tell her? _Oh when I got back home everything was in its usual place and Aunt Jan claims that she didn't go in my room._ instead I say.

"I cleaned everything up."

We head towards the beach dock. There were people there fishing and crabbing. It was a nice day out.

We take a seat at a bench. I could sense the guys from our school starring at us. Or Rachelle.

She was wearing her ripped up short shorts and a white skin tight tank top. She also was wearing her black flip flops and her huge sunglasses.

I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing baggy ripped up jeans and a black t-shirt that says _'Bite Me Edward Cullen'._ Yes I'm into vampires. At least the ones that are hot, mysterious and sparkle.

I finished off the last of my ice cream cone. I looked to see Rachelle was just starting on her cone. It made me feel piggish. Rachelle seemed to be observed with something.

"I think we should go now," Rachelle said. She stood up. I turned to see what she was staring at but after wished that I didn't. it was Greg and Janice

" Come on lets-," starts Rachelle but she realized that I already noticed them. All I could do was stare. I mean what else was there to do? They were sitting on the sand holding hands watching the waves. God I wish I could just do something to ruin their 'perfect' moment. Rachelle walked up towards me and handed me her ice cream cone. I gave her a confused look.

" Take this and go ruin their perfect moment," Rachelle told me. I could feel my cheeks flush. I didn't realize I said that out loud. But I took her cone and charged towards the enemy.

As I got closer I could hear them talking. But I couldn't hear what they were saying. I didn't want to. When I got close enough I crushed the cone in my hand and dumped it on Greg's head.

"WHAT THE? UGGH GROSS," Greg yelled as he stood up and started trying to shake it off his head. Janice was gasping trying to hold in laughter. I could hear Rachelle's laughter from behind. I turned away letting out little giggles. I headed towards Rachelle. God did that feel good.

The next day I drive myself to school. I walk into the science lab. Late. Again. I look at the two empty spots. One's beside James. And the other one is beside Greg. I take my seat beside James.

"What did I miss," I whisper to James. He waits Intel the teacher isn't looking then whispers.

"We're dissecting a frog". I shutter. I should have just skipped class. I knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

After a long explanation on what we have to do Ms. Ripley hands us the frogs. I stare at the huge green brownish slimy thing in disgust. I see something that made me jump right out of my seat. James looks at me like I was going insane.

"It moved," I whispered to James. He chuckles.

"It's dead Helena. It's just the nerve system," explained James. I turn to face him. Gosh was he ever gorgeous.

"No it's alive," I protest. He raises both hands as a shield to defend himself. Without thinking before I talk I say.

"Do you want to pick up a bite or something after school," I ask. He stares at me for a second then says.

"Sure. 4:00. Is that a good time?" He asks. He really just said yes!

I turn to see Greg eyeing us closely. He looked like a hawk. I do something that I know will put Greg off his seat. I pick out a pen from on the table. I take James arm and raised his sleeves and wrote my phone num and address. I put his sleeve back and drop his arm.

"4:00 ," I tell him before I turn to the disgusting brown thing and see it twitch again. This was going to take a long time.

After a long painful day of school the bell finally rings. When I get outside I see a huge group of my friends hanging out in the parking lot. I was dying to tell them what happened with James.

I make my way over to the parking lot. As I get closer they turn around to greet me.

"OMG Helena how are you," Sarah was the first to talk. Sarah's short brown hair was up in a pony tail. Her beautiful olive color skin. She was wearing a black t-shirt with light distressed jeans. She looked like a rock goddess. She was still short as I remember. She hasn't grown an inch.

"Great," I said giving her a hug. Everyone else greeted me with hugs and OMG's.

"So Helena we are going to my house to get ready for the party tonight. Do you want to come with us," asked Diane. Diane's black wavy hair was just past her shoulders. She still had her creamy pale skin. She was wearing a light button up jean shirt with black tight short shorts. Last time I saw her she was shorter then Sarah. She probably has grown at least a foot.

Oh great I forgot about the party. Every year Ross holds a huge party. Everyone goes because Ross is like the most popular kid at school. He and Diane are going out. They have been going out for about 5 weeks. Longest relationship Ross has ever had.

"I cant I have a date with James in about 47 mins," I explain. They all turn to look at me with their jaws open.

"You. Got. A. Date. With James Roy," Sarah shrieks. I cringe back and nod my head.

"OMG INVITE HIM TO THE PARTY. HE COULD BE YOUR DATE," Rachelle yells out. Everyone turns to look at us. She is like this all the time. If she gets excited she yells without knowing it. But she was right. I should invite him.

"Am I allowed to invite him," I ask.

"Yeah just say he's with you," Diane explains. I stand there staring at them for awhile.

"I've got to go guys. Bye," I excuse myself. They all wave back. As I was walking to my car I was left with the one question. Should I invite him?

James's Pov:

I walk into the mansion to see there is no one home. Great what was Damian up to now. I head into the kitchen to find a note on the counter. I pick the note and read.

Packed up. Decided to leave you

To your human like life.

don't miss me too much

-Damian

I place the note down and walk to my room. I wasn't sad. Heck I should be throwing a party right now. Because now I don't need to deal with Damian

. I take off my blood stained white long sleeved shirt and place on a dark navy blue t-shirt. I crumple the white shirt up and throw it in the trash. I place on my leather jacket and black boots. I check my watch. 3:43. I step into my car and head for Helena's.

Chapter

Helena's Pov:

I walk into my house and to my room. I open the door scared to see what I'll find. I let out a huge sigh of relief when I see that my room is the same as I left it. I brush out my hair. Should I put it up or down I thought to myself. I decide to put it up in a high pony tail as it matches my baggy sweatpants and tank top. The doorbell rings. I glance over at the clock. 4:00. Right on time.

I quickly do a light brush of lip gloss and head for the door. I take a deep breath before answering. I open the door and there he was. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a leather jacket over top. He also was wearing light faded jeans.

"Hey," he says awkwardly.

"Hi," I mumble.

I quickly put on my runners and lock the door. We headed towards his car. I didn't realize what car he had before. It was a black BMW X6.

At least I think? But what do I know about cars. The only reason I knew what an X6 was because Greg had this huge obsession with cars.

He opens the passengers seat door. I climb in. he quickly shuts the door. His car smelt brand new. It also looked like it. He steps into the drivers seat and shuts the door. I was excited.

"Where to?" I ask excited. He starts the engine and turns his body so he's looking at me.

"Top secret," he replies giving me a grin. He turns his body so he's facing the wheel.

"But I hate secrets," I pout and whine. He gives a small chuckle.

"I guess that's to bad," he says as he backs out of the parking lot and to the road.

James drives fast. Really fast. But I don't want him to tell him to slow down. So I don't.

I sit there staring out the windshield. _Make up a conversation Helena_, I scolded myself. But what was there to really talk about? I'm sitting in a car with probably the hottest man on earth ( beside Ian Somerhalder) and I'm blowing my chances.

"So," I started. "The girl in the woods, is okay," I tell him. He looks straight ahead and takes a minute before saying anything.

"Really. Wells that's good," he says. Before I can think of anything else to say he adds.

"Did she say what attacked her,". I thought back to what the officers said.

" The officers say that she keeps repeating yellow glowing eyes, and fangs," I tell him. I swear I saw his face twitch when I said fangs. I decided that I probably just imagined it. Once I realized that he wasn't saying anything I add "Sounds like an animal,". He still wasn't saying anything. It was like he wasn't there? It was starting to freak me out.

"You still alive," I ask jokingly giving him a small shove. His face went back to normal.

"Yeah sorry," he apologized. "I was just thinking about something," he said. The way he said it kind of scared me.

The drive was short. About seven minutes in total. When he parked the car I got out. I was nervous. I look around at my surroundings. I was surrounded by trees. Right ahead of me was a mansion. A HUGE mansion. A thousand times bigger then Greg's.

"Yep my home," he says stepping up beside me like he could read my mind. I didn't realize that my mouth was hanging open. I quickly shut it.

"This is your house," I gasped. He turned his face so he was looking at me. He nodded. I walk up to the doorsteps. This place looked ancient. He follows behind me and opens the door. I walk in not really aware of my surroundings as I'm to amazed at how big this place is.

"This is your home," I repeat once again. He just chuckles softly.

"How can your parents afford this," I say. He hesitates before answering.

"Actually… my parents died a couple years ago," he says. I look away from the hall and look at him. I knew what it was like to not have any parents.

"I'm so sorry," I say. I rally meant it. He just shrugs. How could he afford this? Probably got a big trust fund. I haven't touched mine yet. I haven't actually really given mine much thought.

I walk to what looks like the living room. There were four red medieval looking couches and a table with stacks of paper on it. There were hundreds of book cases along the walls.

"I thought we were going to have some dinner," a voice suddenly said behind me. The voice startled me. I look behind to see James. I totally forget he was here. The place looked like a museum.

"Oh yea sorry," I apologize. I follow him into a HUGE room which looks like the kitchen. It was bigger then the living room. Or library? Whatever it was. I sniff to see what's for dinner. But no smell?

"What's for dinner?" I ask confused. He turns around to look at me. He opens he mouth then shuts it.

"I don't know what you like so I thought we could make whatever you want," he answered. I smile.

"Do you like burgers," I ask my eyes brightening.

He nods. He points to where the ingredients are while he gets the dishes ready.

Once we get everything else out we just stood there and said nothing. It was a long moment of silence before he started getting the patties ready. Why was I here doing nothing but watching.

"Are you thirsty?" I ask. "I make the best smoothies," I add trying to tempt him. He stops what he was doing but doesn't turn to look at me.

"I would love a smoothie," he answers. I smile. "The berries are in the freezer," he tells me. It sounded more like an order. I turn around in the huge kitchen. Behind me was the freezer. I open the freezer to see nothing really in it. There were a couple cans of juice, two buckets of ice cream. One vanilla and another chocolate. and in the far corner where three bags of berries.

I take them out and examine each one. Raspberry, blackberry and strawberry.

"What's your favorite," I call behind me.

"Blackberry," he calls back. Good my favorite to. I put the other two back in the freezer and shut it. I look around.

"Where's the blender?" I ask coming up behind him.

"Over there," he points to his side without looking back at me. I follow his directions and there in the very corner was the blender. I plug it in. I add the berries in and add some other odds and sods that looked good. I put the lid on and start the blender when I hear a bang of a dish falling.

Startled I jumped and let go of the blender. I turn to see what happened. The blenders lid popped off and the liquid started to splatter everywhere.

"Ahh ," I shouted over the noise panicked as chunks of berries hit me. In Seconds the noise died and the berries stopped flying everywhere.

I open my eyes to see James standing by the blender covered in reddish brown goop. I look to see me matching. I knew I was in trouble but I couldn't hold back my laughter. I realized the he joined in the laughter. After what seemed like hours of laughing it slowly died. I took a good look around the kitchen. It was a mess. I could feel my face burn up. I look to see James reaction ready to be kicked out.

When I looked to see his face he was smiling? Why was he smiling? I just splattered us with goop and ruined his kitchen and he's smiling.

"Why don't we go somewhere else to have dinner because by the time we have this place cleaned up and dinner on the table it will be around 8:oo," he say jokingly. 8:00 that when the party started. Oh I need to ask him. Here it goes I thought.

"You know there is a party tonight at a guy named Ross and well uh since you don't really know anyone maybe you should come," I blurt out.

I don't know if he could have caught it all. I grow nervous as he stares at me which seems like forever before he finally speaks.

"Sure why not. But first you need to help clean up this mess you made," he says getting the mop out. HE SAID YES! I let a huge breath out that I didn't realize I was holding in.

he hands me the mop and I take it. I start mopping the floor while he scrubs the counters. My arms start to grow tired. No wonder janitors hate their jobs. After which seems like an eternity but really is nine minutes I take a look at the clock. 6:12. I look to see how far James has gotten on his job. The counters were all clean. Not one speak of dust. I look to see all my hard work and I barely have half of the floor cleaned.

I start to mop again but he takes the mop out of my hands and starts to mop. I go to the chair in the corner and sit. I still couldn't get over how olden day everything looks.

"All done," I hear him mutter. My head snapped forwards to see the ground spotless. How did he do it. He only had the mop for like a minute. I was about to say something but then decide to shut up.

"What now," I sighed. We both sit in silence thinking.

"How bout I drop you home, then around 8:00 I will come pick you up and we can go to that party of yours," he answers.

"Sounds great," I tell him. We go outside and in his car. No one really talked on the way back. I was trying to memorize the way so I could come and visit. Maybe he wont want you to come back and visit. God I screwed up I thought sadly as he pulled into my parking lot. I get out of the car and turn around.

"Thanks I had fun," I say.

"I did too," he answers. I couldn't help but smile. I shut the door and head for my door. When I reach the porch I look back to see no car in the lot.

As I step inside I could hear Aunt Jan's snoring from the living room. I peer in to see her on a chair sleeping. Her grey curly hair was tucked behind her. She was wearing her long fleece night gown.

I quietly crept down the hall and into my room. As I open my door I let out a small shriek because my scream didn't make it out. There in the middle of my room was a huge dead bird .

Chapter

If I were younger I would have thought it was sleeping. I walk up to the poor bird. Its snow white feathers were stained red. The blood was coming from its neck. It looked like teeth marks? Maybe a dog or something.

Up close I realized it was a snowy old. It was small to. About as big as a football. How did it get in my room? There was a crumbled piece of paper beside the poor owl. When I read the note I turned angry.

Helena

My place 8:00

Greg. J

**Greg**

**Sure 8:00**

**Helena ****J**

GREG DID THIS! I couldn't believe it. But there in the middle of my room was the evidence. I never thought Greg to be like this. But I also never thought he would cheat on me either.

Was this for revenge? But if anything I should be the one doing this to him. What could I have done to make him this angry? I thought back to the science lab. I wrote my phone number and address on James arm in front of him to make him jealous. I didn't know it would work this well. But that shouldn't be enough to kill an innocent bird and stick it in my room.

Then another thought hit me. I embarrassed him in front of Janice. With the ice cream cone.

How did he get the teeth marks on the neck? And how did he even get in the house? All these questions swerved around in my head.

Now what? I still need to get ready for the party. I check the clock. 6:59.

I managed somehow to get the poor bird into a garbage bag. I sealed it shut and the doubled the bag. I placed it out my window telling myself I will deal with it tomorrow. I check the clock again. 7:15. Now what do I do. Find something to wear I told myself. I open my closet to find all my clothes on the ground. Greg again?

Was he really this angry at me? There wasn't enough time to deal with this as the party starts in like 40 mins. I picked up the first dress off the ground and stared. It was a black, lacy, strapless dress. I tossed it back on the floor wondering where I got it from.

After going through my whole closet I decided to go in a white tee and skinny jeans. I quickly did a light brush of makeup and curled my hair.

I checked the clock. 7:42. I was amazed of how quickly I got done in.

_Grrrrr. _My stomach growled. I haven't eaten anything since lunch. I went down the stairs. I open the fridge door to find a nice green shiny apple. I demolish it off. I think that was the best apple I've ever tasted. Though I say that with every apple I eat.

The door bell's buzz made me jump out of my skin. I run up to the door to find James there. He didn't change at all. Except he was wearing a white t-shirt instead of a blue. He looks me up and down. There was no expression on his face.

"Were matching," he points out. I let out a breath of relief I didn't realize I was holding in. He was right. We were matching. I slip on a pair on dark blue heels as I couldn't find my flats.

James opens the passenger door as I slip into his car the smell of a new car hitting me again. When he gets into the drivers seat and starts the engine I ask, "Is this a new car?".

"Yes I got it about a week ago," he answers staring at the review mirror as he backs out onto the road.

The time we reached the party the house already looks packed. James parks around the corner and opens the passenger seat so I can get out.

We could hear the loud vibrating music coming within the house. The house was just a bit bigger then mine. Enough to hold about 60 people.

We walk side by side up to the door. I put some distance between us. I ring the doorbell once. No one answers. James and I stand out on the porch in awkward silence They probably can't hear us with all that racket. Just as I'm going to let ourselves in the door swings open.

Rachelle stands there and it looks like she is already drunk. She was wearing a short yellow mini dress with a big fat black belt just above her waist. Her short red curly hair was straightened which made her look longer. She looked us up and down before saying anything.

"You made it," she was interrupted by her loud hiccup, " And so did your soon to be boyfriend," she finishes just a tad to loud.

She was defiantly drunk. She pulls my arm and leads me in the house leaving James behind us. While she's pulling me further into the house I turn my head back my face apologetic to see James is not where he once was.

"Looks who's here," Rachelle announces to a group of people sitting on a black leather sofa. I see Diane scrunched up in the corner of the sofa. She was wearing a orange tank top with the same shorts she was wearing at school. Her black wavy hair was put up into a messy bun. Diane looked amazing.

Beside her was Teagan. Her real name is Evangeline but she prefers Teagan. Teagan and I are not very close. But she is best buddies with Diane so I tolerate her.

She was wearing black shorts and a too small white tank. Her red, brown, black, blond, and a little bit of blue hair is tied into a messy braid. Her eyes are covered in black eyeliner, black mascara, black eye shadow. And blue contact lenses. She glares at me a bit.

Sarah was a bit farther apart from Teagan. Sarah's normal short brown hair is the exact same as I last saw her. In a pony tail. She was wearing black pants with a lose puffy white long sleeved shirt.

"Helena so glad you could make it," says a voice behind me. The voice was flirtatious. I turn around to see Christian in the leather sofa behind me. His bright blond hair is sleeked back. He was wearing a brown button up t- shirt. He was also wearing dark jeans with a huge hole at the knee. I don't like Christian. No that's not the word. I despise Christian. He probably has been like with every girl but me. And I am going to keep it that way.

Beside Christian sits Jesse. Jesse is Teagan's boyfriend. Jesses black hair is also slicked back. He had pale white skin. His clothes matched his hair. He was wearing all black. I have to admit he gives me the shivers. He looked like Dracula.

I give Christian a small glare before turning my back on him.

"Where's Ross?" I ask Diane. Diane turns her face from Teagan and to me. She hesitates before answering.

"He's getting some more refreshments… I think". her voice was unsure. With a hint of worry. Her face doesn't show it though. She turns back to Teagan and starts talking.

"So how did your date with James go," asks Sarah. Everyone on the couch stops talking and stares at me. I think back to the blender incident.

"Um good very good," I answer back not wanting to explain how I ruined his kitchen and splattered berries all over us.

Rachelle plops down beside Sarah and starts talking to her. I'm left standing awkwardly as everyone in tuned in a conversation.

"I'm going to go find James," I excuse myself doubting anyone heard me. I head to the kitchen. The only people there were drinking what looks like Vodka.

I make my way up the stairs. I hope James didn't leave thinking I ditched him. I open a door which looks like Ross's parents bedroom. There was a couple wrapped in a romantic embrace on Diane's parents bed. They don't notice me. I quietly shut the door and head for the next room. I checked all the other rooms and the only things I managed to find were couple's making out, people drinking and dancing.

The last room is upstairs. As I make my way up I grow nervous, but I have no idea why. There's nothing to be nervous about I keep telling myself. I don't quite believe it though.

I walk into an empty room. There was no furniture no nothing. The only things in the room was a couple lights and me. I walk into the middle of the room. I didn't know this room existed.

"Why you up here when party's downstairs," says a voice behind me. I jump and quickly turn around to see Christian leaning against the door. I cant help but to roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" I demand now angry at him. A wave of panic hit me. Christian wasn't a good guy. And to be in a room alone with him was trouble. _Get out of here _a voice says in my head.

"What do I want?" he voice amused as he takes a step closer. "Why I think you know what I want," he says taking another step.

"You only want what you can't have," I say glaring at him. I try to make my face look angry though I all I want to do is run and scream bloody murder. He takes another step till we're about a foot away. I could hear my heart racing. _Get out_ the voice repeats.

I take a step forward towards him trying to get past but he blocks me. I couldn't get past. I started to back up. Every time I took a step backwards he takes a step forwards. My breath was coming out in more of silent gasps. I back up against the wall. He's not far from me. I'm in a lot of trouble now.

I'm getting ready to scream. But no one's going to hear me. We are almost inches away.

"Christian don't you even think about it," I threaten him. But my threat doesn't sound all that threatening.

Christians lips go for my mouth. I try to turn but couldn't. His lips meet mine. I try to shove him off me but he was strong.

"N-no," I manage to say through his lips, but what good will that do? I try to kick him but my legs couldn't move. His hands go to remove my jacket. I freeze. Without thinking I bite his lip. My teeth dug in deep as I could taste his blood.

He backs up. "God Damn it," he shrieks and continues to curse.

_Why you still standing there Helena run, _a voice tells me inside my head. I listen to the voice but don't get very far as I feel hands on my shoulders and they throw me down to the ground.

As I hit the ground a scream escapes my throat. But as I thought before no one was listening.

I look up to see a very angry Christian.

Chapter

I squeeze my eyes shut bracing myself for the blow. When I'm surprised that nothing hits me I open my eyes to see Christian in the air. What that made no sense. No James was holding him up in the air by his shirt. Christian's expression scared and James's angry.

James drops Christian to the ground. Christian hit's the ground with a good thwank. James comes up to me and helps me to the ground. I have a feel to give my savior a big hug. But I don't. James's eye color I notice was different. It was black with a hint of yellow. Maybe contact lenses.

I see Christian stand up and fling his fist at James from behind. I try to warn James but before his fist hits him James turns around so fast he blurs and catches Christian's fist in mid air. I see Christian's brows merge and his face twists in pain.

James drops his fist and Christian falls to the ground holding his wounded probably broken knuckles. His knuckles were red and swollen .Good he deserved it.

We leave Christian sitting there cursing and James helps lead the way down the stair.

"I'm going to go get my jacket. I'll be right back," says James as he heads back up the stairs.

I walk over to find Rachelle and the others still sitting on the coach. Ross is sitting where Christian was last sitting. "Helena come to join us?" asks Rachelle. She was much more drunk then she was before. She couldn't even sit up straight.

"Actually James and I are just leaving," I tell them surprised my voice didn't break. They look me up and down in confusion.

"At this time?" Sarah protests. I nod my head. Sarah looks disappointed but the others don't really look to seem to care. Rachelle was to drunk to care about anything.

"Bye," I wave. They all give a small wave back, and continue to gossip.

I walk past the stairs to see James coming down. I stop and wait till he gets to the bottom. We were just about to walk out the door when a piercing loud scream came from upstairs.

James and I both jerk around. Everyone stops what they are doing a look towards the stairs. I make my way to the stairs but James beats me there. We walk up the stairs followed by other people.

"SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEONE HELP HE'S HURT," I heard from the room we were in. The room where James saved me from Christian. I brush past James and run to the room. There was a crowd of people surrounding something. People were shouting and whispering.

I push my way through the crowd. Lying on the ground was Christian. There was a pool of blood surrounding his head. He was motionless.

"SOMEONE CALL 911," I heard another person shout from across the room.

I turn my head not being able to look at him. I remembered what happened just a few minutes ago. _But when we left he only had a wounded fist. James then went back upstairs to get his jacket … Oh My God. But he couldn't do such a thing._

The scary thought hit me. How well did I know James? Nothing. I knew nothing. What if it was him? Should I ask? It was the right thing to do.

I push my way out of the crowd and look around. No James. I check every room and even outside. Still no James. His car wasn't out in the parkway. He left. Why? James couldn't have done that to Christian, could he?

James's Pov:

Chapter

"SOMEBODY CALL 911," shouted a girl. I could smell the blood before I reached the room. I already knew what had happened. A vampire attack.

I leave the house and I'm in my car within a blink of an eye. I drive back to the mansion. A vampire attacked and it wasn't me. But then who was it?

There was only one other vampire who could be here and that was Damian. How could I have been so stupid to believe he left?

Good timing to. Helena was going to think I did it. How am I going to explain it wasn't me? I had to think of that later because my main target was Damian.

I march into the mansion to see it was exactly how I left it. I pick up the phone and dial Damian's cell. After the third ring he answered.

"_Hellllo_," said Damian. He sounded drunk.

"I thought you said you left," I demanded. I was furious. I could hear loud rock music in the background.

"I did leave I'm in New Orleans," Damian sounded confused. I wasn't sure if to believe him or not.

"Oh really. Because someone attacked at a party tonight and it wasn't me," I said. I was losing my patients. There was a couple seconds of silence on the other line.

"Really," he said in disbelief. "You got invited to a party," he snickers. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you or did you not attack someone tonight," I ask growing angry.

" Oh yes brother. But not the person you are thinking of. I attacked someone in New Orleans." for some strange reason I believed him.

"If it wasn't you then who was it?," I ask myself out loud before I hang up.

Helena's Pov:

"I know he totally ditched," I said sounding more annoyed then I really am.

"_Well_ then why don't I drive you home," Rachelle offers. She was leaning all her weight against the banister. I give her a look of disbelief.

"Your kidding? Your drunk and I don't feel like getting arrested as the police are already here," I say. She gives me a small smile.

"Why don't you spend a night at my house and I'll drive your car," I offer. She nods her head. I help her get into her car.

The police ended the party. Christian is fine he just lost allot of blood. Rumor was there were teeth marks on Christians neck. Like the bird and hearing that really freaked me out.

I didn't tell the police anything that happened. Why? Because something is my head told me not to. I know I should have but it didn't feel right.

I drive us to my house and rest Rachelle on the coach. Right when she hit's the coach she falls asleep. I walk up to my room and change into my pajama's. I open my closet to find all my clothes neatly hung up. Weird.

Aunt Jan probably saw them and decided to hang them up. I look out the window to see the garbage bag with the owl was not where it was last seen. Aunt Jan too? I hope not. I would have to deal with it in the morning.

Could James have done that to Christian? I decided I would go over to his house tomorrow if I even remember how to get there, and ask why he left so early. As I was plotting my plan I slowly drifted into a nice peaceful sleep.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," a voice wakes me up. I yawn and slowly open my eyes to see a face hovering over mine. My eyes grow wide,

"UAGE you have bad breath," says the person as they pull away. I see Rachelle sitting at the edge of my bed. The light was bright. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Hmmm what time is it?" I ask. Rachelle looks at the clock.

"It is… 10:38 am. You're an late sleeper," she say. She was very cheerful today.

"No your just an early riser," I reply grumpily as I slid my way out of bed. I was not a morning person.

"I'm making coffee. How do you like yours?" she asks. I didn't really feel like coffee but I could use it.

"Black," I answer. Rachelle walks out of the room and I get changed into a brown t-shirt and baggy jeans. I brush out my hair and make my way down the stairs.

I could hear humming from the kitchen. On the table was a mug of coffee. I sit down and take a sip of the bitter drink.

Rachelle slid into the seat across from me and takes a sip of hers. We sit like that for a couple minutes before Rachelle says, "I got to get home now. I need to finish up homework. And hopefully get over this massive hang over ,".

"Good luck with that," I say and watch her walk out the door. What was I going to do today? I was going to go to James's house. What should I say? I'll tell him I wanted to know if he wanted to hang out. Because after all he hasn't given me his phone number yet. I get into my car and back out of the parkway.

I tried to remember the way to his house. I was going in circles. It took about almost 45 minutes when I finally found his house.

Chapter

I walked up to the huge mansion's door and looked around. Boy I forgot how big this place is . I look around for a door bell. there was none in site. I take hold of the door knocker thingy and knock. The door slowly creaked open when I knocked.

I peered in. no one was there. Should I walk in? wasn't that like breaking in? not if I didn't steal anything and was just looking for James.

Slowly I walk into the huge mansion. The walls inside where made of wood. There were wooden benches along the sides. There were beautiful vases with different designs on one side of the room. The vases in the other side of the room were smashed? I wonder what happened there?

Last time I was here I was so busy noticing how big the house was that I forgot the little details.

I take another step in. I feel scared for some reason. Probably because I wasn't invited in.

"James," I call. My voice echoes throughout the halls. I keep walking forwards. Everything in this house was olden day looking. I call again but there was still no answer. I hear a door creak open from upstairs. I head towards the noise. What if James gets mad? I would have said it was hard to imagine James mad but yesterday changed my mind.

"James," I call for the third time. I hear a door creak again. This wasn't a good idea. I turn around to start heading back to my safe car. As I turn around I almost bump into someone.

We were so close that when I turned around our clothes brushed against each others. I look up to see a young man. He had dark blond tousled hair. His eyes were bright green. The man was gorgeous. He was wearing a white button down t-shirt and dark jeans.

I had a feeling that I've seen this guy before. I just cant remember where. The man didn't look much older then me. Probably 20-22. It isn't Intel he tilts his head that I realize that I'm not suppose to be here. This wasn't James. I was in trouble.

"You are?" his voice was as soft as velvet but there was a hint of amusement. It was like he was taunting me in some way.

"I'm so sorry. The door was open and I was looking for James. Oh I will leave," I blurt out. I slid past him and start heading for the door. I stop when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh no. He's out but will be back soon. Why don't you stay and wait," he offers. I turn around. As I do his hand slides off my shoulder. I nod. Who was he. James didn't mention any room mates.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Damian. James's brother," he explains.

It isn't till now I realize how much like James he looks. The same face sculpture. The same green eyes. He probably was just a bit shorter then James. They also both had the same disturbing good looks. The only reason I probably didn't notice the similarities was because of the hair color.

"Helena," I answer holding out a hand. He gives me a half smile before he takes my hand and shakes it. His hand was rough and firm.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" he asks. Its just now that I realize how dry my mouth is.

"Some water would be nice. Thanks," I answer. He turns around and walks into a room. I follow him cautiously.

I follow him into the kitchen. The kitchen I once splattered with berries. The kitchen was the same as we left it. Like nothing moved at all. Maybe they had a special order of things?

He hands me a glass of ice water. I take the cup and take a small sip.

"So your James's brother?" I ask. His eyes met mine. It seems like eternity before he says.

"Yup James my lil bro," he answers. He was staring at me in a weird way I couldn't really describe. I cant help but squirm a bit.

"He never mentioned he has a brother," I say tearing my eyes away from his.

"We're not … very close," he says.

"Why is that?" I ask. I was curious. Maybe James was a bad child growing up. He gives a small chuckle.

"Long story," he answers moving out of the kitchen and back into the living room or library, whatever it is. A couple seconds after he leaves I follow him.

When I walk in the library/ living room I see Damian sitting on a dark brown couch.

I sit on the brown chair across from him. We sit like that for a while. This could be my chance to get some information about James I thought to myself.

" So what was James like as a child?" I ask. He stares at me for a second before he says anything.

" Oh god he was one of those softies. It was so annoying. One time when he was 15 he cried for over two hours because he accidentally stepped on and killed a snake," he chuckles. I cant help but to chuckle to. I tried to picture that in my head. It was a bit hard.

"Is he still like that now?" I ask. It takes him a while before answering.

"I don't know. Probably? I haven't seen him in a long time. I moved out when James was about 16," he answers. I give him a look of confusion.

" A year isn't really that long," I say. He gives me a look of amusement.

"Right," he says. The way he says it just gave me the chills, I don't know why it just did. I checked my watch. Just after lunch.

"I should really go, but please tell James I dropped by," I say standing up.

"No need to," he answers. I give him a confused look. I hear the door open from across the hall. Damian and I both walk up to the hall to see James taking off his shoes.

James looks up. When he sees Damian and I his face looks mortified. I glance over to Damian. He had a grin on his face.

"Damian," James says coldly. He doesn't give me a glance he is still staring at Damian. They stay like that for about a minute. I decide to interpret.

"I think I should leave," I excuse myself. Both the bothers seem to wake up from their trance and James looks at me like he didn't even notice I was there.

"Do you need a ride?" asks James. I give him a confused look.

"No thank you," I say shaking my head. I turn towards Damian and say, "It was nice to meet you Damian".

Damian turns his head towards me and gives me a beautiful half smile.

"My pleasure," he says. I walk over to James. I stop when I'm beside him and ask, "See you at school tomorrow?".

He nods his head. And with that I'm out the door and back in my car.

Chapter

The next day at school I look everywhere but am disappointed when I see no James. He said he was coming to school. But it didn't matter. The school bell rang to go home.

As I walk out of the bathroom I bump into one person that didn't make any matters better. I hit the person with a good thwank.

"Ow," he says. I look up to see Greg inches away.

"Watch where your-," he starts but stops after seeing it was me. A smile creeps among his face. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He smelt of strong cologne. His dark brown eyes were looking at me up and down as if drinking me in. I roll my eyes and back away from him. He tilts his head to the side.

I start to make my way out of the school fully aware that Greg is now following me. After a couple pastes he's beside me.

"What do you want?" I say annoyed. He gives a small chuckle.

"What was that for?" he asks. I make my way outside.

"What was what for?" I ask.

"Oh so you just happened to bump into me. Perfect timing. And face it, everyone knows it. Your still obsessed with me," he says. I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Your right Greg. I'm so obsessed with you that I spent hours picking out the perfect time to bump into you. Did you also know that in the middle of the night I sneak into your room to watch you sleep," I say my voice filled with sarcasm.

"I don't find that surprising," he says with one of those grins on his face. A grin I once considered sexy. I reach my car and open the door. Greg shuts the door and slithers between the car and me.

"The dead bird move was dick move", I tell him remembering the dead snowy owl in my room.

"What bird?" he asks acting like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. I cant help but scoff.

"As I said before what do you want," I ask just wanting to leave. He still had that grin on his face.

"I'm not here for what I want. I'm here to give you what you want," he purrs in my ear. I didn't realize how close we were. We were again inches away again.

I take a step back. "If you here to give me what I want your not doing a very good job at it," I tell him. For some strange reason I didn't feel scared around Greg at the moment. I knew him to well. He wasn't like Christian. He only acted like it.

"That's because I haven't started yet," he mumbles taking a step towards me. I make a quick move around him and slide into my car. When I start the engine I roll down the window.

"What I want is to never see your face again," I mumble loud enough for him to hear before backing out of the parking lot and onto the road.

About a week has past and there was still no James. Did he move? Did he know that I thought he was a killer. Was he a killer? All these questions run through my head. And none of them made sense.

"Helena can you come here for a minute," Aunt Jan calls for me from the kitchen. I put down my book on the living room table and make my way towards the kitchen.

I see Aunt Jan fumbling through the fridge. She was wearing a long skirt with an white loose top. Her grey hair was put up into a clip. It takes her a second before she realizes I'm here.

"Oh you're here. We are running low on grocery's. would you mind picking some stuff up," Aunt Jan asks. I nod my head.

"Thank you dear", Aunt Jan says before making her way up the stairs.

As I make my way to my car my cell phone beeps. I take it out of my pocket and flip it open. The message was from Rachelle. The message said , _**do you wanna hang **_

_**2-day**_.

I sigh as I answer, _**maybe later kinda busy at the moment 3**_, then shut my phone. I climb into my car and make my way to the Safeway store.

I grab a cart and start putting some basic stuff into the cart. As I turn the corner I anciently hit someone. I realize I didn't hit the person. I hit their cart.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you-," I stop when I look up to see that the person I bumped into was James. There was another girl beside him.

She was the kind of girl that would make every girl envy her when they got their first glance. When I first saw Rachelle she was the kind of girl who every girl wanted to look like. But this girl who was standing beside James made Rachelle look cute.

She had golden blond curly hair that went up to her shoulders and a long slim figure. She probably is just as tall as I am. She had bright green eyes with a touch of mascara and dark reddish lip gloss. She was wearing a black t-shirt with skinny jeans. She looked about 19-20

I cant help but stare. It takes me a couple seconds to realize that the person I hit with my cart was James.

"Hi … James," I fumble before I could say his name. I couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy. She was beautiful. She made me feel like I was wearing rags next to her. Was she his girlfriend? I couldn't say I would be surprised if she was.

" You two know each other?" the girl asks. I open my mouth to say something but James answers for me.

"Yeah we go to school with each other". the words we go to school together felt like poison sinking beneath my skin. I mean yes I sort of blamed him for a killer but I also do get very paranoid.

The police said that Christian and bite marks like fangs. And I don't recall James having any fangs.

" And you must be his girl-," I start but don't finish.

"Sister," the girl answers. I look back to James. He seems to be far off in la la land.

"Huh," I say. I didn't know what else to say. I wonder how many other sibling James has?

"I'm Juliet," she say holding out a hand. I shake her hand.

"Helena," I say. Why was it that the Roy family all were very good looking. I wonder if his parents were good looking to.

I look back at James. He was staring at something behind me. I look over my shoulder to see what he was staring at. There was nothing but food and people lugging around carts.

"So I guess I'll see you at school", I say to James. He quickly turns his gaze towards me and nods his head. I wasn't sure if he heard what I said but I didn't really care.

I give Juliet a quick wave before heading home to my nice cozy bed.

Chapter

The next day when I arrive at school Rachelle comes running up to my side. She was holding a bunch of bags of something. She hands me a bag without saying a word. I wasn't sure if I should open the bag because I was scared to see what's inside.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Rachelle asks me.

"I don't know? What if there's a monkey in it and as soon as I open the bag it starts flinging banana's at me?" I say sarcastically.

"It's your Halloween costume, but if I knew you had a taste for monkeys I would have gotten you the monkey costume instead," she sighs. It just hit me that Halloween was tomorrow.

"Aren't we a bit old to go trick or treating?" I ask Rachelle. She gives me the ' are you absolutely stupid ' look.

"We're not going trick or treating! This year its my turn to host the Halloween party and your coming whether you like it or not. Are you going to open your costume or not!" she asks. Was she serious? Another party after what happened to Christian?

"Are those other costumes for different people?" I ask.

"Costume's for what?" someone asks behind me. I whirl around to see James. As soon as I saw it was James it felt like my heart stopped beating and butterflies grew in my stomach.

"For my Halloween party tomorrow. In fact your invited here's your costume," she says rumbling through her bags until she finds the right one and shoves it to James.

Before James can say something Rachelle screams out "Sarah ," running off to catch up with Sarah. After Rachelle is out of our sight James and I turn to each other.

"I forgot that tomorrow is Halloween," he says.

"So did I," I mumble. We stand there in awkward silence for awhile.

"What's your costume?" asks James. I look from him to my bag and let out a sigh.

"I'm not sure," I answer. Without thinking I open the bag and pull out half the costume. The first part I pull out gave the whole costume away. I let out a huge sigh and show James the hat.

"A witch," I mumble loud enough for him to hear. He let out what sounded like a chuckle but it was hard to tell. I didn't want to pull out the rest knowing what Rachelle could have picked out.

"Now your turn," I tell him. It sounded more like an order. He opens his bag. When he opened the bag his happy, nice light face hardened. A wave of worry went through me.

"Are you alright?" I ask nervously. He looked back at me his face normal again. He let out a small chuckle and pulls out a black and red cape

"Evil superman cape?" I ask jokingly not knowing what it is.

"Count Dracula," he says. It takes me a moment to see why Rachelle would assemble him as a vampire? Well he is always brooding and disappearing and very mysterious.

"Oh well. I like vampires," I tell him as we head off for class.

The next day Rachelle and I decided to skip school to decorate her house for the Halloween party.

When we finally finish setting everything up it was almost seven o clock. I take a look around to see the wonderful works Rachelle and I put together. Thank god I only am paying twenty-five percent. I plop down on Rachelle's couch and pick up the fake skeleton that was taking up half the couch and plop his legs onto my knees.

"What time does the party start?" I ask Rachelle.

"At ten so we should start getting our costume's on about now," she answered. I take my bag out that had my costume in it and pull out the other half the I refused to look Intel today. When I see it I give Rachelle a huge sigh. The top part of the dress was a medium purple that looked like a corset which thank god wasn't. the other half of the dress was bluish purplish bundle of puffy. "No way I am wearing this," I tell Rachelle.

"Just try it on," she begs. As I make my way into the washroom an odor washes through me. I cringle my nose at the awful stench. I plug my nose with my fingers and call Rachelle over.

"How does it look. Wait you haven't even tried it on yet," she mumbles.

"You cant smell that," I ask her in shock. She looks at me as if I were stupid.

"Smell what," She asks. How couldn't she smell the awful stench? It smelt like a rotting carcass. It made my stomach toss and turn. There was no facial expressions of her being able to smell anything though.

" I'm changing in the upstairs washroom," I tell her making my way up the stairs. The stench slowly faded. It probably was just a Halloween decoration or something I convinced myself. But boy was I wrong.

Chapter

After I got the costume on it actually looked really good. It fit me perfectly and wasn't as short as I thought it would be. I quickly smudged some of Rachelle's make up on and examined myself. The costume was very stretchy just how I liked it.

As I make my way down the stairs there were people already downstairs. People were dressed in all sorts of costumes. Rachelle was dressed in a short strapless red dress. She had little horns for her costume as a devil. Which Rachelle can be at times.

I searched and searched as the party grew bigger but James was no where in sight. I give a sigh in defeat as I plop on a coach beside Rachelle with a bunch of other people who were watching Halloween in a separate room

"Have you seen James", I whisper to her. She shoves a handful of popcorn in her mouth. She shakes her head. I make my way into the kitchen and grab a glass of vodka. I take a sip and spit it out into the sink. The stuff was awful.

"Don't drink much?" someone asked me from behind. I turn around to see Damian. He was wearing normal cloths and what looked like vampire fangs. They didn't look like the cheap plastic ones. They looked real. I shake my head. He takes my glass and drinks what's left of it.

"Is James here?" I ask him.

"He's here somewhere. Its hard to miss him, he's a vampire", Damian said. There was an hint of amusement in his bright green eyes.

"Are you a vampire too? I mean your wearing those fangs. But why normal clothes?", I ask him.

"You never know. There could be real vampires in this world that look like you and I", he says.

"Well I don't know any vampires because no one sparkles or burns in the sun light", I say laughing.

"Right", he says nodding his head.

"Nice seeing you again. Good luck finding James", he says.

"Thanks", I mumble. Damian takes off up the stairs. It took me a second to realize that Damian wasn't invited to the party. I wonder how he got in? Oh well I knew that he wasn't a bad guy. Though those fangs could have fooled anyone.

I get myself a glass of water and take a sip. The Halloween party was filled with people.

"Helena", someone says my name from behind me. I turn around to see Christian. He was wearing all black. His blonde hair slicked back. He had a black cast for his broken arm. My breathing stops. I grow nervous as he comes closer. Thank god I was in public.

"Where's superman? What he doesn't want to save you anymore?', Christian asks cruelly. I knew he was referring to James.

"I thought you would have at least learned some manners from last time", says a new voice. We both look over to see James. He was wearing a black tee with dark jeans and cape that Rachelle picked out. His chocolate brown hair was in its normal condition, and he had the same fangs as Damian. I feel relived when Christian backs up from me and leaves.

"Thanks", I mumble not quite sure how to thank him. He nods his head.

"Glad you were able to make it", I say trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah me to", he says. His voice had a hint of amusement in it. I could tell he liked the costume that I was wearing, for he couldn't tear his eyes off it. For once I am happy to wear something Rachelle picked out.

I make my way to my group of friends beckoning James to come. I wanted to flaunt him to all my friends even though I didn't exactly have him … yet.

"Helena", my friends greeted me with hugs. James comes up beside me and everyone stares. I give them all glares and they seem to break out of their trance.

Everyone starts talking non stop gossip which seems to go on for ever. As bartenders offer me drinks I take a couple. This time I am able to not spit them out like I did in front of Damian.

By an hours past I am drunk. Almost everyone is. As my group moves away I take a seat on the leather sofa. James takes a seat beside me. He is totally aware that I'm drunk but I don't think he was.

He talks to me about school and other things that I wasn't really paying attention to, as I had other things going on in my mind. _Kiss me. Just shut up and kiss me,_ my hormones screamed. Though he continues on babbling. So I do something hoping that I wont regret later. I lean in and kiss him before he could manage another sentence.

He was taken aback by the kiss. Though I believed he wasn't surprised. What surprised me is that he kissed me back. His lips were icy cold compared to mine. He smelt of cologne. He pulls back suddenly leaving me there staring at him confused.

"I'm going to go get us a drink I'll be right back", he says standing up and leaving before I could say another word. I let out a sigh of disappointment and slouch into the couch.

"Not quite his type. Though you are my type", says a voice. I turn around afraid thinking it was Christian. My fear quickly turns to annoyance.

"Get lost Greg", I say turning away. I could hear his muffled laughter.

"Aw now don't be like that. You almost hurt my feelings", he says pretending to be hurt. He takes a seat beside me. I let out a sigh.

"What do you want?" I say knowing he's going to say some retarded answer.

"You", he answers leaning in to kiss me. I shove him back hard.

"I wish you were dead", I tell him cruelly.

"Now I'm hurt", he jokes putting a hand to his heart. Before I could say something cruel to him Rachelle beats me to it.

"Good, now get lost", she orders him. He scoffs but gets up and leaves. She takes a seat where Greg last sat.

"Explain", she says suddenly. I give her an confused look.

"Explain what", I ask realizing she meant James. She obviously saw me kiss James. She looked really excited.

"We just kissed", I say trying to make it sound like no big deal. She looked shocked.

"Yeah you're the first one to kiss the hottest guy in our school", she freaks. Before I could answer James comes back holding our drinks. I motion for Rachelle to leave. She thankfully got the hint and left giving me a wink. James hands me my drink and we sit like that in awkward silence. I take a tiny sip but he doesn't sip his.

"Look I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it was so rude of me. I'm so -", I start but I'm interrupted with his lips on mine. I wasn't expecting that. Everything, the music, the people all disappeared. Nothing mattered except James. I haven't ever felt this way since my parents passed. It was a good feeling. The kiss went on for awhile before he parted form me. I could tell he didn't want to. Neither did I.

We sit there staring into each others eye's. I wanted to lean back in and kiss him again. But I didn't. I knew that James and I were meant to be with each other. I never felt this way with any other guy. I probably sounded crazy but I could see he felt it to. Which is why we didn't need to say any words. His face was close as I could feel his cool breath on my face.

"Your friends are watching us like vultures", James points out. I turn around to see a group of my friends staring at us. In fact I think everyone was. Including Christian. I turn back to James.

"Well most of them don't have anything better to do with their lives", I say. He chuckles which causes me to chuckle. Before I could say another word James's cell rings. He pulls it out of his pocket.

"Sorry I have to take this," he apologizes before making his way to a quieter room. I remain on the couch smiling to myself.

James's Pov

"What do you want Damian?" I answer my cell.

"Come downstairs into the basement," he orders me. I sigh shaking my head.

"If you're here then you could just come get me," I say sarcastically but follow his instructions. He hangs up the phone as I make my way to the basement. What did Damian want? This wasn't like Damian.

When I'm out of human's eyesight I run so fast that I blur to the basement. I could smell blood. This was not going to be good. I'm in front of Damian and Juliet in seconds. They surrounded a man on the floor. He had dark patted red hair and pale skin. I could tell he wasn't a human. He was dead as there was a stake in his heart. I give Juliet a confused expression.

"Don't look at me. Damian was the one who staked him," Says Juliet defensively. I turn my gaze to Damian.

"Hey, I did you a favor. I found this man chewing on someone," Says Damian defensively pointing to another dead body on the floor. It was a human man. The man had dark, wet, patted black hair. He lay motionlessly on the ground. I knew who it was right away. It was Greg.

Helena's Pov

I let out a sigh and check my watch again. Its been awhile since James left to answer his cell. Maybe he ditched. I let out another frustrated sigh. I was just about to stand up when James comes around the corner. I let out a small smile.

"Sorry, long phone call," he apologizes. I shrug my shoulders. I was more relief then to be upset about the long 15 minute wait.

"It's fine," I say. He looked … weird. Not normal, that was the only word I could describe it. My relief quickly turned to worry. Was something bothering him.

"Are you alright?" I ask mainly curious. He looked distracted.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. I think I'm going to head home. Would you like a ride?" James asks. He wanted to go home? Well I kind of did too.

"Yeah, a ride would be nice," I say giving him a small smile. I follow James into his car. He backs out the parkway and onto the road.

"I had fun," I say keeping my gaze on the road.

"So did I," says James. I could feel him turn his gaze towards me so I return it. I let out a small smile and so does he. When James pulls in my driveway I turn around and we say our goodbyes. I let myself into the house and watch James's car turn around the corner. I drag myself up and into my room. I quickly whipped off my Halloween costume and get cozy in some pajama's. I fall asleep the minute I hit my bed.

Chapter

I let out a huge groan as my alarm went off. Just die, you no good evil piece of device. I was to tired to reach out and stop the stupid thing. _Beep, beep, beep, beep, _The evil thing sang. I surrender as I fling my arm to the side to turn it off. Before my mind could argue, I climbed out of the bed and trudged towards the shower. The hot water felt nice on my cold body.

When I finish my shower I quickly get dressed and grab something to eat. I jumped, startled by the doorbell. I give a surprised expression when I see James standing at the door.

"Come on. We need to get to school," he says pointing at his BMW. I give him a confused look.

"Since when did you start giving me rides to school?" I ask bluntly, as I grab my bag and head towards his car. He lets out a small chuckle.

"Since now," he answers with a grin on his face. I climb into the car and he drives his way to the school. When he reaches the school I climb out, followed by him. I quickly grab my stuff from my locker and take a seat in our class. James takes the seat beside me. I was about to say something to James, when Mr. Evans walked into the class.

"Good morning class, please take out your text and flip to page72," our teacher commands.


End file.
